


Haemonculus Research Log – Breeding of Aeldari Children in Mon’keigh Bodies (excerpts)

by Lusty_Commissar



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Human Experimentation, Impregnation, Log book style, Mind control via drugs and hormones, Pregnancy, Test subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusty_Commissar/pseuds/Lusty_Commissar
Summary: Selected entries from a Haemonculus' log, documenting a experiment to surgically alter the body of a female human prisoner, impregnate her with an eldar child, and have her carry the child to term.This short fic does not dwell too much on the more violent details, but is rated Explicit due to its kinky/non-con nature.
Relationships: Original male Haemonculus character/Original Adepta Sororitas character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Haemonculus Research Log – Breeding of Aeldari Children in Mon’keigh Bodies (excerpts)

**Log entry 07:** Subject 61 (“Sister Rebecca”, 26-year-old female mon’keigh) has been out of surgery for 72 hours and is our only female so far to have survived the graft of a full Aeldari reproductive system (the donor did not survive, but was not expected to). Our success rate should improve with the next batch of subjects. As soon as Subject 61 has recovered, I will have her tied into the breeding rack and will myself give her the first impregnation. It is our hope that she can not only conceive an Aeldari child, but also carry it to term within the normal mon’keigh gestation period (only about 280 days), creating a middle ground between halfborn children and trueborn children. Like Aeldari females, she will require many DNA inputs throughout her pregnancy, not just a single impregnation like the rest of her primitive race.

**Log entry 08:** Though Subject 61 was no stranger to forced copulation with Commorrites since her capture, she remained defiant throughout the impregnation process (video footage attached). I suspect that survival of the surgery may be correlated with a spirited attitude, and will take this into account when selecting future breeders. However, since undue stress may interfere with the experiment, I will be making Subject 61 more pliable via hormone injections.

**Log entry 13:** We have confirmed that Subject 61 is with child. Thanks to the hormones, she has now fully stopped resisting her regular impregnations. I have untied her and allowed her some extra comforts, including a bed, a toilet and solid food. Her strident demands for clothes and opaque cell walls have been denied, as we need to keep watch on her body at all times.

**Log entry 15:** Subject 61’s sexual appetite has increased, similar to our own females at this early stage of pregnancy. She offers herself willingly, even eagerly, and spends most of her waking hours pleasuring herself or moaning for companionship. I will allow my best-endowed wracks to visit her cell and help fulfill her needs in that regard. They are all sterile, so I have no fear that their genes will interfere with the results of my experiment.

**Log entry 19:** Encouragingly, Subject 61’s pregnancy is progressing at almost the same rate as the mon’keigh-impregnated breeders from the control group, despite her child—now confirmed female—being fully Aeldari from a genetic perspective. The mother is in good health and good spirits. Her breasts have expanded and have begun producing milk. When I tested her by bringing up the possibility of aborting her daughter, she grew distressed and put her hands on her swelling belly protectively.

**Log entry 22:** Our second batch of breeders—all of them Imperial battle nuns, obtained from Subject 61’s homeworld at great expense in living and material resources—have been put through surgery with an impressive 36% survival rate, bringing support to our theory about a subject’s strength of spirit (see log entry 08). Subject 61 insisted to be allowed to speak with the survivors, and I eventually relented. I was pleased to hear her tell her former sisters, her voice throbbing with passion, of what an honor they were about to receive by being made to carry the children of a superior race (video footage attached). The new breeders predictably reacted with rage, contempt and accusations of treachery, but I trust they will become as cooperative as Subject 61 once I have impregnated them and dosed them with hormones.

**Log entry 27:** The breeders from the control group have all given birth, with only one fatality (the mon’keigh child survived; the deceased breeder is undergoing resurrection). Subject 61’s daughter is not yet fully mature, but is at a far more advanced stage than if she had grown in an Aeldari mother. Subject 61 loves her child dearly and has taken to singing to her while rubbing her own distended belly. All of the breeders from the second batch have reached the sexually voracious stage of pregnancy (see entry 15), and are well-behaved for their kind as long as they remain supplied with wracks to tend to their sexual needs.

**Log entry 30:** Subject 61’s child has been delivered via surgery, as I deemed a natural birth too hazardous given how unfamiliar we are with the breeding of Aeldari in mon’keigh bodies. Both mother and daughter are alive and in good health. Subject 61 is now nursing the child and seems very serene and contented.

**Log entry 39:** The last breeder from the second batch has successfully given natural birth to a healthy boy. Esreika [Subject 61’s daughter] has been weaned and will be raised as a wrack within my coven. As for Subject 61 herself, she eagerly awaits to be bred again. I intend to sell her as a mistress to an archon in the coming days, as repeatedly impregnating all of these mon’keighs myself is getting exhausting even for someone with my augmentations. The experiment can safely be called a success, and we are planning more raids on Imperial shrine-worlds to collect new potential breeders from among the Emperor’s battle nuns. I anticipate that there will soon be high demand for this novel method of procreation.


End file.
